A teaching or a skill?
by bcandii
Summary: A forced marriage, that wasn't forced; a skill that wasn't learned, but assumed; and pleasure that was more than pleasurable.


Well, I've been gone a while, and truth be told I probably will be gone a while more… But, for tonight, seeing as its 1:30 and I'm only starting, I have a computer at my disposable. So I figured a one-shot that I had previously written would be fine. I know it isn't an update to any of my long forgotten stories, but here we go.

Author: Candi  
Warning: Fluff and slash, if slash isn't for you, then maybe you should ride away on your little white horse now. Flames are welcome; I love fire, and just remember the words I live by: Payback's a bitch, and so am I! Another warning: NOT BETA'D  
Summary: A forced marriage, that wasn't forced; a skill that wasn't learned, but assumed; and pleasure that was more than pleasurable.  
Words: 1,252, not a long story, but hey, what can ya do?

**A teaching or a skill?**

"Dear Sirius,

It has been over a year since you've been gone. Over a year since your own cousin put you beyond my reach, beyond that veil. Over a year since I put her in a grave for it. And over a year since I did that same to her _Master_. Many things have changed since Voldemort's death, muggles are still completely clueless, but the Ministry fears more 'Tom Riddles', so to prevent it, the enforced a new law. Muggleborns and even half bloods and pure bloods that were muggle raised, must attend classes to learn _FIRST_, and after they are of the legal age of 17, have to marry an upstanding pure blood. 'Mione was smart enough to snatch up Neville before she was forced elsewhere, me on the other hand…"

"Malfoy, this whole marriage thing sucks." Harry muttered to the blonde seated across the room from him, a small-_ish_ room as it was, for the Manor.  
"Hey, don't look at me, this wasn't my idea. This was my father's. Just be happy that since my mum died in the war, he didn't buy you for himself." Draco sneered, but it faded into a laugh at he saw Harry shiver at the comment, overdramatically. "And considering you are a _Malfoy_ now, yourself, maybe you should stop calling me by _our_ surname, and call me Draco instead."  
"Or maybe Honey?... Dear?... No wait, I have it, Sweetie!", they laughed together.  
"Whatever you say, Sugarplum."  
"So let's see," began Harry after their bout of laughter. "I have to take 'Manner Classes' and I have to _**WHAT?**_ I have to learn the _WHOLE_ Malfoy line?!"  
"Yes. Both are easy enough to learn. Think of it this way, at least it's the Malfoy line and not the Weasley, we only have one to three children, compared to ten each." He smirked. "I still cannot believe they said that to you. Publically too. They threw away 6 years of friendship because you married a Malfoy. It wasn't even like you had a choice!"  
"Ron's always been a little temperamental. And you say it like it is a bad thing. I never once opposed marrying you, I opposed the whole _'marriage to the highest bidder' _part. Remember who came in second?! Parkinson! I'd marry you multiple times instead of just once with her!"  
"Once will do, Sugarplum." Draco teased. "I know exactly what you mean, had the Dark Lord reigned into my seventh year, I would have had to marry her." He shivered with disgust. "I agreed with father instantly, because I was scared of his second choice. Had his runner-up had been Pansy, I would have… Well I don't know what I would have done, but it would have been rash!"  
"And here I was thinking you married me for purely sexual reasons…" he tisked.  
"Your sarcasm astounds me, Potter… I mean Harry… Sugarplum… No, I didn't marry you just for sex. Sex with you is just a plus, and very well liked plus." He smiled. "Oi! You said you would tell me where you learned to do that thing with your tongue!"  
"If I told you I learned from Weasley would you still want me to do it...?" Draco looked thoughtful for a minute before saying; "Oh who am I kidding, it feels too damn good to deny!"  
Harry stood and sauntered over to the blonde, seductively.

-A minute later found Harry on his knees in front of Draco with the blonde's dick in his mouth. He ran his tongue up the underside of the cock, tracing the vein that stood out there, he swirled it around the head, leaving Draco in a pile a mush. A long moan escaped him and Harry knew from experience he was close. Harry felt a hand card through his hair before he was roughly yanked from the beloved rod.  
"Tell me, please, that it wasn't really _him!_" he demanded, afraid to say Weasley's name so close to completion, not wanting his cock to deflated before any true satisfaction.  
"No, Dray. It wasn't _him_. It was just something I thought you would enjoy. And apparently," he licked it teasingly, "I was right." Draco hummed his agreement before slamming back into the brunet's mouth forcefully. He knew from experience that Harry enjoyed having Draco direct him, control him. He continued to fuck his mouth until Harry felt his husband stiffen and cum in his mouth, moaning wantonly. Harry continued to suck him dry, humming in contentment. Every hum brought more moans. Afterward the pair made their way upstairs to their bedroom to make use of their lavish bed. Stripping Harry and pushing him on the bed, Draco made a show of stripping for his husband. His shirt slipped of his shoulders, his pants gracefully fell off his hips, and Harry soon saw the cock, standing back up again. He came over to the brunet and sat in his lap, Harry muttered a lubrication charm, and he loved the moan Draco gave out to the sensation. Draco lowered himself unto Harry and didn't even give him time to adjust before he bounced up and down, drawing moan after moan, groan after groan from the savior. It only took a minute for Harry to take over, like Draco knew he would. He flipped them over, with Draco's back on the bed and his own feet on the floor, he slammed into his lover while pulling his legs over his shoulders. The friction between their bodies had Draco coming a minute later, tightening around the cock inside him. Harry rammed Draco only a few more times before he was coming inside the warm confides. They lay down beside each other, trying to catch their breath.  
"Draco, were your father, Parkinson, and sex the only reason you accepted the marriage?"  
"No, Harry. Actually I had plans a week before I found out about the auction and father's plans, to ask for your hand. But I let father do as he pleased, because then I could work more out of him later, and still get you. If it was only for Parkinson or father, I wouldn't have been fucking you for the last two years at Hogwarts, now would I?"  
"No, but that doesn't rule out sex yet."  
"Harry, I will never rule out sex when you're involved. You're just too bloody fantastic in bed. And chair. And coffee table. And anywhere else I can get you to give me that lovely cock of yours! But as for _only_, no, I am actually in love with you." Harry tore his eyes away from the canopy of the bed.  
"Really? I mean, you never acted, I mean, I love, everything, and you, but never said."  
"Harry, you're rambling, dear. Yes, I love you. Remember that night in the Astronomy Tower. That was the night I realized. I bought that ring you're wearing a month later… and then the Ministry passed that law. You know how it goes." Draco seemed shy at his revelation but Harry jumped on top of him and kissed him hard, whispering "I love you too!" repeatedly between every kiss.

-After two more rounds of rigorous sex Draco thought of something, "Harry," he said, getting said man's attention. "If you love me too, then why did you say that 'this whole marriage thing' sucks?" Harry just smirked and said, "I was trying to tell you how bad I wanted to suck you off, but you didn't realize how I stressed the word, apparently.

Well, there's the story. Maybe not as much fluff as I had originally intended, and I rewrote half the story whilst typing, but I think it turned out okay, it is now 3 am and an hour and half to write a story, while watching my daughter, and talking to my brother in law isn't so bad. Anywho, R&R….. I would love to hear from you. Might give me a reason to write more, if that's possible. Hope you enjoyed.

**CaNDi**


End file.
